


You're A Good Soldier

by A_Spark_Of_Hope



Series: Some Things Never Change [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Era, F/M, Face-Sitting, Mirror Sex, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Sparring, Stick Fighting, sexy sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Spark_Of_Hope/pseuds/A_Spark_Of_Hope
Summary: Rex offers to spar with Ahsoka to help her destress.Competitive tempers run high, bets are places, and they realize there's more than one way to unwind...
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano
Series: Some Things Never Change [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124021
Comments: 9
Kudos: 58





	You're A Good Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> After a short Rexsoka hiatus due to real life and starting a new, longer fic, we're back with more banter and shameless smut!
> 
> Enjoy!

Ahsoka bent at the waist, relishing the strain the position put on her muscles. Her arms flexed behind her, fingers brushing empty air. She arched her back, deepening the stretch, feeling the tension in her spine dissipate. She swept her hands down to the ground, seized the two heavy wooden practice sticks she’d dropped, and straightened.

“Getting sloppy,” she admonished herself, setting the duelling droid to recommence the same training sequence as before.

She fell back into the rhythm of it, blocking and parrying with ease. She’d just gained enough of an advantage to start attacking the droid when the atmosphere in the training room changed. She hesitated for the briefest second, long enough for the droid to drop her on her back and send the sticks flying.

“That’s not like you,” a wry voice observed from the door.

“This is your fault,” Ahsoka said, rolling to her feet and glaring at Rex. “You distracted me.”

“I just got here,” Rex laughed, leaning against the door dressed in his usual armour. “Based on how hard you’re sweating, I’d say you’ve been here a while.”

Ahsoka smiled and rushed across the soft flooring, throwing herself in Rex’s arms. He wasn’t much taller than she was, but he still managed to lift her feet off the ground. He buried his face between her lekku and her jaw, his soft beard tickling the sensitive skin. He kissed along her cheek, in total disregard of how sweaty she was. At last, he dragged his lips to hers and deepened his kiss immediately. The taste of her sweat was quickly washed away, replaced with nothing but  _ him _ . 

A soft whir and click behind her alerted her senses. With the kind of senses that came naturally to a Force user, she broke away and dropped out of his embrace. Rex hardly had time to express his confusion before Ahsoka had whirled around and delivered a swift kick to the duelling droid’s chest. It flew back and lay on the practice mat, several key panels either dented or dislodged. It sparked half-heartedly before powering down entirely. Rex appeared beside her, arms crossed over his chest and appraising the situation. Once again, it was Commander Rex surveying the damage that Padawan Ahsoka had caused to an unsuspecting clanker. 

“I don’t know, Ahsoka,” he said in mock disappointment. “That looked like cheating to me.”

“Not my fault it couldn’t take a little bashing.”

“Is that what you call it?” 

“It tried to interrupt us, it had to be taught a lesson.” She waved her hand and levitated her practice sticks off the floor, guiding them gently back to their rack on the wall. “I barely get time with you as it is.”

“No one to blame but yourself this time,” Rex chided. “I’ve been looking for you for hours.”

“ _ Hours?  _ This ship isn’t  _ that _ big!”

“OK so maybe it only felt like hours. But seriously, I was about to give up and leave.”

“No you weren’t,” she teased.

“No, I wasn’t,” he admitted. “What brings you down here? Don’t see enough action in the field?”

“Clearly not, considering you found me on the losing side of a fight with a droid.”

“Well, a devilishly handsome man distracted you, so I can understand that.”

“Oh really?” Ahsoka craned her neck and peered out towards the corridor. “Where did he go?”

She tried to keep a straight face, but that went as well as her bout with the droid. Rex uncrossed his arms and pulled her in. She crashed into his chestplate and had no time to recover her breath before he slotted his mouth over hers and kissed her quickly and roughly.

“Hi,” he said, releasing her.

“Hi,” she replied, grinning like a teenager.

“I didn’t mean to distract from your training,” Rex said, seriously.

“You didn’t, I wasn’t training, really. Just…stressed.”

Ahsoka dropped to the mat and began to stretch out her sore muscles. It was moments like this where she became keenly aware that despite still being in excellent shape, she was staring middle age in the face. 

“Stressed about what?” Rex asked, following her on the mat and helping her with partnered stretches, after removing his boots and setting them by the door with hers.

“All of it! The war, the spying, the-Ow!” she yelped as she felt a joint pop.

“Sorry.”

She waved off his apology. 

“I don’t know. It’s…a lot sometimes,” she said gesturing vaguely at her head. “You ever get the feeling something bad is coming, and you just can’t put your finger on it?”

Rex raised a brow at her.

“Are you, a Jedi, really asking about getting premonitions of the future?”

“I’m not a Jedi, Rex. Not anymore.”

“I saw you put your practice sticks away without picking them up,” he pointed out, his warm eyes alight with amusement. Ahsoka smirked and shrugged.

“You know what I mean.”

“I do. I also know sparring usually helps calm you down.”

“Yeah, except…” She gestured helplessly at the mangled droid. “This is so low-priority they won’t have it up and running again for hours. Days, maybe.”

“I’m here,” Rex said suddenly. “Spar with me.”

Ahsoka laughed until she realized he was serious.

“No, really?”

“Why not?” 

“You do remember what weapons I usually use?”

“Not lightsaber sparring! I don’t have a death wish.”

“I’m still going to hurt you!”

Rex shot to his feet and strode confidently to the rack of longer practice sticks. He gave each an experimental swing until he found one he liked.

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that,” he said, flipping the staff in his grip with ease. Ahsoka stood, but hesitated all the same.

“When’s the last time you sparred, old man?”

“Insults, is it?” Rex laughed. “If I didn’t know better…”

He trailed off and shook his head theatrically.

“What, Rex?”

“You’re scared, aren’t you?” 

Ahsoka’s hand shot forward, reaching out with the Force to call a practice staff to her hand. The wood landed in her palm with a satisfying slap.

“Scared? Of you? Please.”

Rex shed his armour until he only wore his shirt and pants, and tossed the white plastoid onto  a table between the mats and the reflective glass taking up most of the wall. The floor cleared, the two of them began to circle each other like predators - if predators looked at each other with amusement in their eyes.

Ahsoka broke the stalemate first, rushing at Rex and swinging her imitation lightsaber. The sticks met in midair with a snap. They exchanged three more strikes before Ahsoka fell prey to overconfidence and let her gaze waver for a fraction of a second. Rex released the hold his weapon had on hers and used it to sweep her leg and drop her to the mat. 

“Ooof,” Ahsoka grunted as she landed on her backside for the third time that day.

“Best two out of three?” Rex suggested, holding out his hand to help her up. She took the proffered aid and stood. 

“You’re on.” Her competitive streak flared to life within her. “Care to make this more interesting?”

“What did you have in mind? I didn’t think the salary in the Rebellion was all that great. It certainly isn’t for me.”

He had a point. Ahsoka paused to think. She’d lost focus before because her mind had wandered. Being this close to Rex, she’d started to daydream about his last visit, about how they’d spent the time, and it had cost her. She needed to remember to be present in the here and now, to not lose herself in silly fantasies. 

Unless of course there was a way she could have both.

“Not credits, then. Winner gets to pick a prize.”

What sort of-“ he started to ask, until noticing her suggestively-arched brow. “Oh.”

“Unless you don’t want to?” Ahsoka added quickly. But Rex wasn’t listening, he was lost in his own thoughts.

“Anything I want?”

“Within reason.”

“You said it yourself, I’m an old man,” he laughed. “I’m not that creative.”

“Well, I don’t know, you were plenty creative three visits ago when-”

“Stop stalling, Ahsoka.” He dropped into the ready position again. “I intend to claim my prize.”

His voice had become an uncharacteristically low growl. She felt liquid heat and fire pool in her abdomen.

“You sound confident,” she said, recommencing her prowl, holding the practice stick in front.

“Dropped you once, didn’t I?”

She feinted. It had the desired effect. Rex darted forward to start the attack

“You got lucky,” Ahsoka teased as their weapons met again for a series of strikes. 

“Not yet, but that’s the plan,” he replied, turning his hot gaze on her. She felt the slightest tingle of arousal creep along her spine. 

As they moved around the space, Ahsoka caught the occasional glance of them in the mirror. As though the last decade and a half hadn’t happened at all, there was hardly a change in their precision or form. Neither of them had regularly trained in staff fighting, though Ahsoka did have something of an advantage thanks to her lightsaber expertise. Still, between her creeping exhaustion and his relative inexperience, they were evenly matched. 

A surge of energy hit her suddenly. Ahsoka held him off with one hand, holding out a hand to summon a shorter practice stick. With the balanced weight between both arms, she was able to slip back into her familiar lightsaber style, which came much more naturally. It wasn’t long until she managed to send his practice stick soaring through the air with one hand and knocked him to the mat with the other. She pointed her imitation saber at his throat. 

“That’s a tie.”

“That’s cheating!” Rex pointed out. Ahsoka dropped to a crouch above him. She lay her sticks to the side and crawled up his body until they were lined up and she supported herself on her forearms, her head suspended over his.

“Somebody once told me that a good soldier used every tool at her disposal.”

“Since when did you decide to listen to a word I said?”

“Since I found a battle I wanted to win.”

Ahsoka lowered herself all the way down into an exhilarated, hungry kiss. She cupped his face, the better to pull him closer, while he planted his palms on her hips. His fingers dug in just above her ass. She could feel him growing harder through his pants, and rolled her hips slightly. 

“We still have one round to go,” Rex hissed as Ahsoka gyrated again.

“You’re telling me you can stand up and fight?” she muttered wickedly in his ear. “When you want me this bad?”

One of her hands slid down between them and came to a rest on his cock. She squeezed lightly. Rex groaned again. 

“This,” he ground out through laboured breaths, “is definitely cheating.”

“Well, you did win that first round” Ahsoka said thoughtfully. 

She wiggled out of his grip and slid down his body until her head was level with his waist. She carefully undid his pants and freed him from the straining fabric. She took him in hand and gave him a few lazy pumps.

“What- what are you-”

“You won the first round,” she said again, gently rubbing her thumb along the head of his cock. “Seems only right you get a prize of some kind.”

Any protest he’d been about to lodge was lost in a strangled moan as Ahsoka ran her tongue along his length then took him in her mouth. Rex’s hands came to rest on her montrals, half stroking, half trying to guide her pace. She adjusted herself enough to fully envelop him. The now-inconsistent pressure he applied to her montrals, mingled with the steady throb between her legs at his obvious pleasure spurred her on. Rex involuntarily bucked his hips. She hummed around him in satisfaction. His breathing became more laboured. She didn’t let it deter her, didn’t change her pace, simply continued to take her time savouring him until he finished with a stuttering of his hips. 

She took a moment to make sure no mess was left behind then tucked him back into his pants. 

“Stars, Ahsoka,” Rex said, still breathing hard as she climbed back up his body and lay beside him. “That was unexpected.”

She laughed breathlessly, and fidgeted a little. Nothing she’d done to Rex had been helpful in stemming the insistent pressure she still felt at the apex of her thighs, the pressure that had started building the moment he walked into the practice room. She crossed her legs slightly, hoping to relieve it the way one relieved a persistent itch in a hard-to-reach area. She had little success.

“Ready to go?” Rex asked, lying sideways and lifted up on one arm to look at her. “We can- are you alright?”

“I- I will be, just give me a second.”

Rex shifted slightly to look at her better. Perhaps it was because he could see how her pupils were blown wide with arousal. Or simply because he knew her so well. Either way, he ran a hand along her thigh, the hypersensitivity of her every nerve making her shiver, and brought it to rest between her thighs. 

“Let me ask you one more time,” he said, stroking her far too gently with his teasing fingers. “Are you alright?”

“Rex, I-”

“Fingers or mouth?”

“What?”

“You won the second round,” he said simply. He knelt beside her and hooked his fingers in the waistband of her pants. 

He didn’t speak again until her entire bottom half was stripped, and he lay on top of her, one knee planted between her legs. His warm gaze met hers again. He raised a thick brow questioningly.

“Mouth,” Ahsoka breathed. “I want your mouth.”

Rather than immediately doing as she requested, Rex glanced around the room quickly. 

“Any holocams I should know about?” he asked, grinning. “I don’t know that the crew of the ship needs to see Commander Tano getting serviced by an old clone trooper. No matter how much she might enjoy it.”

Her cunt clenched at the very idea of that prospective enjoyment, and Rex smirked. 

“No,” she whispered. “Only cams are in the hallway.”

In a surprisingly fluid motion, Rex flipped them over so Ahsoka lay on top of him.

“Sit up,” he whispered. She hurried to comply. It was rare for Rex to take on a commanding role in intimate situations, usually letting her keep control, though he’d begun to do it with more frequency when he realized how much she enjoyed it when he took charge. She sat on his chest, and at once he dug his hands into her hips, guiding her forward. His soft beard brushed against her thighs and she clenched in anticipation. He gently kissed the inside of her thigh and stroked her hips.

“Ahsoka,” he admonished. She knew at once what he wanted. The reminder he always needed to give. She was too wound up, she had to relax.

“Kiss me again?” she asked. Rex dotted the same thigh with a series of soft pecks, working his way higher and higher, pulling her closer and closer, until his plush lips settled where she wanted them most.

She gasped sharply as his sweet, sinful mouth found her little bud. He kissed and sucked until she ground down on him once, seeking more. His tongue entered the mix, licking along her folds, swirling and dipping, seeking to bring her higher. 

It became a blur after that, a heady blend of lips and tongue, soft hair scratching against her thighs as she rode him. Long moans became shorter and shorter as pleasure fell within her reach. When she finally came, Rex slowed his frantic, tantalizing pace, kissing and licking her softly to bring her down. She sighed through her residual aftershocks, until at last he released his grip on her. She slid off of him and lay back on the floor, catching her breath. 

“So,” Rex said, after a moment. “Round three?”

Ahsoka lifted her head.

“Seriously?”

“Absolutely.” Rex said. He stood and retrieved her pants. “I have a prize in mind and I intend to collect.”

She caught the leggings as he tossed them in her direction, and slid them back on. She had no idea how he expected her to keep going in this state, but then again, maybe that was part of the idea.

Perhaps it was the haze of her afterglow, but as they began their third and final round, Ahsoka started to consider Rex in a new light. She’d known him as a younger man, as a captain and briefly as a commander, and a good one at that. But the years apart had dimmed her memory. When she’d remembered him over the years, it had been her friend she thought of, the one who was there for her in the quiet moments, in between the battles. In the time since their reunion, she saw him first as a friend, before realizing he was the man she loved. 

But now, on the mat, a weapon in his hand and sharp focus in his eyes, it hit her. He was still that captain, that commander. He was still that kind-hearted, yet brutally determined soldier. And she had never been more aroused. 

They exchanged a few more strikes, Ahsoka barely hanging on amidst her persistent desire. What was it Rex planned on asking for if he won? He would be too honourable to tell her what it was if  _ she _ won, insisting that she claim a prize of her own devising. The thrill she’d gotten in the brief moment he’d seized control earlier was all she could think about. Perhaps there was a way for both of them to get what they wanted.

So Ahsoka made the decision to do something she’d never done before. She let her grip on the staff go slack. Not noticeably, just enough for Rex to spot and seize the opportunity and drop her to the ground. 

“I concede,” she said at once.

“You did that on purpose.”

“No, I didn’t.”

“You  _ cheated _ ,” Rex said. “Again.”

There was the slightest note of annoyance in his voice, mingled with something else. Power. Authority. Ahsoka barely suppressed a giggle of excitement.

“Maybe,” she shrugged. “But I conceded. So now I wanna know. What are you going to do about it?”

Rex threw his practice staff across the room. It clattered noisily, but neither of them looked to see where it had landed. Their eyes were locked, Ahsoka’s issuing a challenge while Rex’s weighed how best to respond.

He hauled her to her feet and gripped her arms tightly.

“There are consequences for soldiers who insist on using dishonest methods.”

He picked her up and carried her across the room to the table where his armour lay.

“Is that so,  _ Commander _ ?” she teased. Rex set her down and swept his armour off the table. The plastoid clattered as it hit the solid, unforgiving floor, but Rex paid it little mind. He spun Ahsoka around and stripped her pants off again, with far less care that he’d used before.

“It is,” he said, catching her eye in the mirror beside the table as he came to stand directly behind her. Despite his rough tone, there was a question in his eyes, wordlessly requesting permission to proceed. 

“What consequences?” Ahsoka asked, bracing her arms on the table and arching her back, pressing herself against Rex’s cock, granting him the permission he sought. Rex angled himself to the side and brought his hand sharply to bear on her ass. Ahsoka yelped, more in surprise than in pain. 

“Oh no,” Rex said. “Nice try. But you’ll get no sympathy from me. You’re going to stay here and take this.”

“Yes, Commander,” she said breathlessly as he spanked her again. 

After the third or fourth time, she felt a growing wetness between her legs. By the tenth and final strike, her arms had given up on supporting her. Her chest lay on the table, fingers gripping the edge, while her cries had morphed into moans. Rex stepped back.

“Undress yourself fully,” he ordered. He turned her around to face him. “It’s time to collect my prize.”

“A deal’s a deal,” she said, sliding out of her shirt and breastband.

“As if you didn’t want this.”

“Guilty,” she shrugged.

He turned her back to the mirror. One of his hands snaked around her hips and dipped between her folds, feeling how wet she was.

“What a good girl,” he whispered, “Getting nice and wet for your Commander.”

He slid his fingers out and pressed them gently into her mouth. She sucked at them, tasting herself, humming in pleasure, and felt her eyes already fluttering shut. He withdrew his hand sharply. 

“No Ahsoka,” he said sternly. “I want you to keep your eyes open the whole time.”

He indicated the mirror.

“I want you to watch yourself. See what you look like when you come for me. What I see every time we’re together. What I dream about when we’re apart.”

Her cunt clenched again. He pushed her forward until she was once more braced on her forearms. He nudged her legs apart, the motion punctuated with the sound of his pants opening. He took himself in hand, stepped closer, and guided himself to her entrance. The head of his cock pressed against her entrance, and she moaned involuntarily. 

“Are you so eager for this?” he asked, roughly. “You want to be filled up?”

“Yes. Oh, Rex, I-”

“Rex?”

“Commander,” she amended. “I need you, Commander. Need your cock. Please-”

He pushed into her completely. She cried out, screwing her eyes shut at the sudden stretch. 

“Ahsoka,” he said quietly, his tone changing. “Does it hurt?”

“No,” she sighed.

“Then eyes open,” he snapped, reverting to his commander’s voice. “Good girl,” he added, when she did as he ordered. The praise made her walls clench around him.

He began to move, pulling out slowly, then pushing back in just as slowly. He built her up until she was sighing softly and the gently building pressure. He bent over her and kissed her back lekku, the tickle from his beard making her breath catch in her chest.

He wrapped an arm around her middle and yanked her into more of a standing position. Her hands shot back to hold onto his hips.

“Oh no,” he scolded. “I’m going to hold you up, you’re going to play with those pretty tits of yours, in the way you like.”

“Yes, Commander,” she replied, because that was all she felt capable of saying through the waves of pleasure and adrenaline that invaded her body.

She cupped her breasts, alternating between massaging them, and teasing her own nipples. Her sighs turned into gasps of bliss. Rex caught her eye in the mirror again.

“This,” he said, “is what I picture when I’m away. You, taking me like a good girl, taking your pleasure from my cock, playing with your breasts because you know I like to watch you make yourself feel good.”

His hand slipped back between her legs, rough fingers teasing and circling her clit.

“And  _ this,” _ he continued, “is what I picture when I take myself in hand in my bunk. Touching your pretty clit, making you come on my cock, my name on your lips.”

“Rex,” she moaned. She was getting close, she could feel her walls beginning to clench, her eyes struggling to close.

“Eyes open, Ahsoka,” he scolded. “I know how close you are. Watch yourself come. Watch how beautiful you look when you do.”

That did it. She fell over the edge, crying his name over and over like a mantra. He stroked her clit gently as she came down, pausing only when he came apart, spilling inside her.

They slumped forward onto the table, breath ragged. His cock was softening inside her, but neither attempted to move. At last he withdrew and tucked himself back into his pants, then sat on the floor and pulled Ahsoka into his arms. She rested her head in the crook of his neck. He gently kissed her sweat-soaked forehead.

“How do you feel, Ahsoka?”

“So good,” she mumbled, post-coital exhaustion creeping in.

“Was that ok? It wasn’t too much? I know I don’t usually-”

She lifted her head.

“I like it when you do. It’s nice, having someone else give the orders.”

“As long as you’re sure.”

“I will cheat when sparring a lot more if it means we do that again,” she laughed. 

The line of worry that had taken up residence between Rex’s eyes vanished, and he kissed her softly, reverentially. 

They sat like that for a while, Rex cradling her, stroking her lekku, reiterating how much he loved her, how beautiful and strong she was, how lucky  _ he _ was that she would deign to consider and love an old man like him - despite her reminders that she was still technically older. Eventually, when she was ready, they rose and she dressed. 

They returned to her bunk hand in hand. He helped her apply bacta to the now red and sore spot on her ass. Without the energy for much else, they fell into her bed and fell asleep in each other's arms. 

Hours later, Ahsoka woke to an uncomfortable feeling between her legs. Rex’s spend had dried on her thighs, mixing with the dried sweat that coated the rest of her body. She’d been too tired to clean herself up when they got back. She undressed again, and slipped into the fresher.

Ahsoka let the hot water of the shower run over her body, groaning at the way it eased her aching muscles. She felt a tremor and a shift in the air and smiled, though she didn’t turn around. 

“Something you needed?” she asked, eyes closed and feigning ignorance.

Rex spun her around on the spot, keeping a tight hold on her so she wouldn’t slip and fall. When she was steady enough, he pushed her against the cold tile wall and boxed her in with his arms. 

“I think you know."

“Again?” she asked.

“Best two out of three?”

Ahsoka wound her arms around his neck and hooked a leg around his hip.

“You’re on.”

**Author's Note:**

> Incorrigible these two...
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I mentioned at the top that I started writing a new longer fic. If you're at all into the new High Republic era, particularly a certain bad boy, consider giving it a read! It's not half bad if I do say so myself :)


End file.
